Is it too late to try?
by HillaryNYC
Summary: Takumi was forced to go back to England 2 weeks after their wedding, without knowing Misaki was pregnant. And now, he comes back after 6 years. All he wants is this trip to be over as soon as possible for he was scared that he'd be fighting for Misaki with no chance of winning...But that was before he discovered Tora gets the happiness of being a father to his son.
1. I found you

A/N: Thought about this today. Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think :)

Takumi was forced to go back to England 2 weeks after their wedding, without knowing Misaki was pregnant. And now, he comes back after 6 years wanting this trip to be over as soon as was scared that he'd be fighting for Misaki with no chance of that was before he discovered Tora gets the happiness of being a father to his son.

Tora Igarashi never thought he would be flying commercial in his whole life. But here he was, giving up the comfort of his own private jet for a certain girl named Misaki.

It was out of endless pleading from her son that Misaki accepted Tora's invitation to the beach. They laughed and played along the waves which would make one stop by and smile at the happy 'family'.

But his long train of thoughts faded when he felt a thump on his shoulder. Turns out that the little boy fell asleep out of exhaustion.

The little child had striking blonde hair and mesmerizing yellow orbs which strained people to stare at admiration wherever he was. Born with both English and Japanese names, Tamiko Charles Ayuzawa was brought up by his mom, Misaki. It was one rainy day when he met Tora during a visit to his mom at work. But even before Misaki knew it, Charles and Tora grew very close that her son called her CEO "dad".

Misaki reached out to keep Tora from the uncomfort of having her son lean on him for the rest of the trip back home. Her Charles was seated in between them which made it easier for Misaki to move him.

"Charles, sweetie, why don't you sleep on my lap?" She said as she tried to shift him to rest his head on her instead.

"You know its okay Misaki. I don't mind" Tora said with that to-die-for smile. That smile of his had 3 stewardess flirting with him for the entire flight. And to get rid of them; he called Misaki "Honey" in their faces. Both of them just laughed it off cause it was the pretend scheme they played whenever they were together.

"Hey, I know you're exhausted too. Just let him rest on me" She said. Whenever it was about Charles, it was Misaki who had the last word, always. But even before she could move him, the announcement came.

"We will be landing in 10 minutes. Thank you for flying with us" The pilot declared.

Within the next hour, they walked their way to claim their baggage. Charles rested his head on Tora's right shoulder, fast asleep while Misaki was fixing their papers.

It was 11pm which means It was past Charles' bedtime. Tora carried Charles while Misaki wore Tora's hoodie. Apparently, she left her jacket in the hotel.

There was a quite a crowd towards the exit. Turned out the media was waiting for somebody. They decided it was best to go the long way out instead.

Nearing the exit, Misaki stopped dead at her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Igarashi said casually. Looking at the direction of her eyes, the sight of Takumi Usui in the airport shocked himself.

Misaki was standing looking at Takumi from a far while Tora's grip on Charles tightened protectively.

Takumi was walking out the Airport with media swarming all over him. Trying to find his way out, he checked the surroundings until his eyes laid unexpectedly to his source of strength and fear.

A/N: Should I continue? Thanks for reading :) Oh, don't forget to review :)


	2. Does that mean you still love me?

A/N: I'm overwhelmed by all your reviews! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! And to writers who gave their criticisms, it really helped me this chapter! I hope this is better in terms of writing skills. I haven't posted this because I couldn't find time but surely, the next one would come sooner than later. Enjoy!

* * *

It's a bright sunny morning; the sunshine came through the glass wall of our high-rise apartment in the city. The ridiculously expensive apartment came as a wedding present from Takumi 6 years ago. I would have transferred and left it- together with the memories of the past with him. But, things never go my way. I learned I was pregnant and I had no plans to burden my mom with me. I was 19 back then, 19! I love my son nonetheless. He's the best thing that came into my life.

Such a great way to start the day with pancakes and bacons for breakfast…

"Daddy told me he'll teach me how to bike today!" he states excitedly before taking a bite of his pancake. My little boy is still in his pajamas and disheveled hair. Normally, 10 am was his wake up time on weekends but he has been talking about this since last week.

"Daddy…You mean Tora?"" I asked even if I very well know the answer. Ate age 4, Charles started wondering about his father and every time, I would easily change the topic but it seems that my old scheme won't help me anymore as my son grows smarter. Every thing started with a silly question…

* * *

Flashback 2 years ago…

They were enjoying vanilla ice cream in the park and out of the blue the little boy spoke, "Mommy, I need a daddy on father's day next week". Misaki's eyes widened in shock. She really didn't know what to say… Suddenly her phone rang, distracting the boy out of his intense curiosity.

"Misaki Ayuzawa speaking" She sounded very formal when she answered her phone- a company phone.

"Are you in a blue dress right now?" The voice was playful and familiar but she could not make sense of someone asking about her outfit.

"Who is this?" The only people who knew her number were work-related people and family. She waited for an answer but no sound came out. Talking non-sense was not on her list today and before she could press any button, the other line came alive.

"Turn around" He ordered in such an authorative voice.

Leaning back on a luxurious sports car, a tall handsome man smiled at her with the phone on his ear. It was Tora Igarashi, the CEO of her company. Technically, he was directly her boss because she worked as his secretary for 6 months already. His smile was so bright; Misaki was helpless in smiling back at him. Charles watched him like a hawk as Tora paced towards the swing where they were. He looked up to his mom. Then to the man.

"Can you be my daddy?" He blurted out loud like he was asking for candy.

Misaki's eyes were twice its size. She stood frozen, processing the unbelievable words of her son.

"I never had a son before" Tora explained, bending down to the level of the little boy.

"Uhmmm" Charles little finger tapped his chin while looked like he was in deep thought.

"OH! I know! You could Google it! How to be a dad to Charles!" He enthusiastically said. He was serious and Misaki remained paralyzed on her feet.

Tora couldn't contain his amusement and looked at Misaki. After a long minute, she blushed red realizing Tora's yellow orbs on her.

"Ah…I…Uhm…" She took a deep breath to try and gain her composure.

"I'm sorry Mr. Igarashi. This is my son Charles. Is there anything I could do for you?" Her tone switched that it sounded so business like, so serious.

"Have dinner with me" He said amused with Misaki's sudden shift.

Charles looked up to his mom waiting for an answer together with Tora.

"Okay but on one condition." She finally said.

"Anything for you Ms. Ayuzawa"

She came close to whisper in his ear. "Be sure not to play with my son's feelings."

Tora was his dad for the school's father's day activity. And from that day, Charles would run to Tora every time he needed a father, not only for school but as a son who needed the love of both his parents.

* * *

Present Day…

"Yup! He said he would come over and pick us up after his meeting at 2?" He tells me.

"Oh right, he has an important meeting today…" I've been working as Tora's secretary. I plan his schedule weekly; of course, Saturdays are always booked with lunch meetings, social parties, fundraising and all.

"Can we go to his office and surprise him? Please Mommy…" He's giving me that puppy dog look. Ughhh. He's not playing fair.

"He's a busy CEO, Charles. We can't just go there and bug him" I try to explain.

"But mom, he's my daddy!" He whines like it's his right but that's the point- he's not Charles' father.

"Charles, you very well know that Tora is busy man and I've told you ever since" I' say sharply.

"I know, I know." His playful mood vanished. His food remained untouched for the whole tome.

"Fine, I'll see if we could go there today" I relent to his pouty face. _He's been so excited and I can't bear to burst his bubble._

Igarashi Corp.

Since its, Saturday which means no work for me, we stayed in the lobby while waiting for Tora. I texted him earlier. He said he'd be done at 2 pm and it's about 1:50 pm. The elevator's "Ping!" Woke Charles' senses and got him running to the elevator.

"Daddy!" He enthusiastically shouts.

I quickly follow him, scared that he might bump someone or get lost.

He halts in front of the elegant elevator doors as it opens, and there, I see those emerald eyes I saw last week in the airport.

"Charles" Tora sees Charles and looks at me. I can see him through my peripheral sight but my eyes are seemingly locked with those of Takumi's.

My mind regains control over my paralyzed body when the people inside starts walking out the elevator. I move out of the way trying to comprehend what just happened.

Surely, these people are important people and I must show proper manners. Tora introduces me as his secretary; it's a good thing I decided to go on a knee length dress today rather than jeans. The ritual of shaking hands to finish a good business meeting finally ended leaving me, Tora, Takumi, and Charles together.

He looks at Charles. My heart is beating so fast, so loud. My breathing is shallow and fast. After leaving me, leaving us, he comes back.

He takes his eyes off Charles and looks at Tora.

"Just send my secretary the plans. I'm going ahead." He extends his hand to Tora and they shake hands firmly.

My mind is tensed right no and he surprisingly gives out his hand to me.

"Misaki" My name sounds so… different in his voice.

I take his hand and I see his eyes widen a fraction. I don't get it until realization hits me.

His thumb runs over my wedding ring. The moment he sees gold band with an elegant emerald stone and diamonds on the sides, a cocky smirk appeared on his gorgeous face.

"Beautiful ring" He says then walks away to the grand doors of the building.

* * *

A/N: So… how was it? Again, thank you for all the reviews, follows, favorites, alerts, subscriptions and everything! Please drop a review, they're highly motivating!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As promised, it's done! Thanks for the reviews and follow and favorites and to all the readers out there. Hope you enjoy this one :)

Chapter 3

"Mom, who was he?" Charles has been asking this all week. Complicated is an understatement. He looks at me with those yellow eyes not letting this go. I sigh in frustration.

I stop twisting my pasta and put down my fork to look at him.

"And why do you have to know?" I ask in hope that he would just drop it.

"Because he looks like me" He says in a simple tone. My eyes widen in shock. He's a 5 year old boy, for goodness sake! How could he say it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world? ... Oh, right, because he truly looks like him.

He watches me closely, waiting for an answer. "So? Who is he?" He says impatiently.

"He's- He's… "My words fail me and I don't seem to make any coherent thought now. What should I say? He's your father that did not even know you exist?

"Well?" His eyebrows rise, expecting me to say something.

My tears swell up in my eyes with out my permission. I look ridiculous like this. I'm in a middle of a restaurant with my son and I can't break down here. I look up the ceiling trying to prevent my tears from falling. _It's been 6 years, why crumble down now?_

The table moves as Charles climbs down his chair. He unexpectedly goes to my side. Finally, I look down at him and he places his small arms around my waist.

"I love you mommy, don't cry" he whispers. My arms engulf his little body and I feel the comfort that makes me feel safe.

"Mommy loves you too. I'm so sorry baby" I quietly say as I hold him in arms length to look at him. With out me noticing, my tears came pouring down and my face is red. It's really embarrassing that my son can see me like this.

We finish our dinner together and walk back home.

"Good morning Misaki!" Ria, the receptionist in the company, greets in her usual cheerful voice.

"Morning Ria" I smile at her as I walk past the lobby and into the elevators. In my hands, is a freshly brewed Starbucks grande. Apparently, part of my job description as a secretary is to bring up morning coffee for my boss. I walk out the elevator, greeting the people around on the way. I open the elegant double doors of Tora's office and see him talking on the phone with someone. He looks up at me briefly and his eyes back on his laptop. I walk in to put his coffee on the glass table. I turn around ready to leave and then he calls me.

"Misaki, wait" He says. I stand still and wait for him to finish his call.

"Anything you need?" I watch as he retrieves some papers from his desk and walks to me to hand them over.

"Could you deliver this to the Walker Corporations? Drive the Aventador if you want" He tells me. Okay, he letting me drive his Aventador is a big headline in world news. I mean, seriously, he teases that I'll crash if I drive the fast car. For all I know, it's all about boys and their toys. Deep inside me, I'm jumping in glee like a little girl.

"Is this for real?" I ask, doubting what he just said.

"Yeah. But, please, try not to get killed" He says in a worried tone.

I scoff. "Me? Get killed?"

"Just be careful. The GPS in the car will give you the route." He says ever so strictly.

"I promise" He fishes the keys out of his pocket and throws it to me.

…

Boy, . . Car. I now stop in front of a state-of-the-art building. Then I hear the GPS voice…

"Arrival at the WALKER corporations" It says in its techy voice. It took me a moment before I realized it. _Hell!_ Tora purposely let me drive the car to distract my thoughts. The GPS' voice played repeatedly in my head. _"Walker Corporations" "Walker Corporations" "Walker Corporations" _I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice security talking to me.

"Ma'am, security policy, Can we have your identification?" An armed guy said.

"Oh, uhm… I'm sorry" I apologized as I looked for an ID in my purse.

"Here you go" I handed it to him and he let me pass but not before staring at my car.

I walked out of the car. I'm still angry with Tora. This is a lion's den I'm going into.

As I approached the lobby counter, a young woman looked at me, maybe a year younger than me.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked and I can sense in her tone, she's not pleased with me. But I don't give a care.

"No, just handing over a delivery from Igarashi Inc." I said, trying to find a way not accidentally bumping into you-know-who.

"For whom?" She asked annoyingly.

I look down at the thick brown envelop and read the note "TO THE CEO"

She looks at me surprised. "Oh, you would have to go up the office"

"Can't I just give it to you?" I asked desperately.

"I'd love to but, No." Geez, can't she be more kind? She tells me directions and I go in the elevator with some professional looking people.

I don't mean to eavesdrop but I can't help to hear them.

"So, I hear, the Walker Corp. is expanding this year?"

"I believe it's the Grandson of the chairman sealing the deals"

"He's here in Japan for a month or less."

"I heard hundreds of CEO's wanted to book an appointment but 98% were rejected"

Before the conversation could go on, the elevator comes to stop. I check my watch; it's about 2:30 pm. The people waiting on the other side of the elevator made way for the professional people as they walk pass them. Apparently, the professional look was because they were board members and big time stock holders.

I take a deep breath and try not to stumble on my heels. I walk to another reception area.

"Documents for the CEO" I said to the brunette.

"I'm sorry. He's busy right now." She says as if I'm trying to push myself to see him. Oh, please.

"Name?" She asks.

"Misaki Ayuzawa" I answer.

Her eyes widens just like the girl from the lobby down.

"You're Misaki Ayuzawa?" She says, prolonging the "You're"

"Last time I checked, yes." I sarcastically answer back.

She stands up from her chair and went around the counter to stand right in front of me. She's as tall as me.

"This way Ms. Ayuzawa" She leads me through. We stop at flawlessly carved wooden doors. She opens it and signals me to walk in.

Inside, was an elegantly designed Royalty-worthy office. And in there, was the perfectly refined CEO facing the top-to-bottom glass walls, giving the perfect view of the city.

_He's gorgeous. _My subconscious tells me. He turns around to face me.

I could the see surprise in his eyes. In high heels and not-so-comfortable knee length dress, I stood frozen as he effortlessly walks to me with a hint of amusement in his beautiful face. He leads me to the leather couch and motions me to sit.

Were both seated; he, sitting opposite me.

I hand him the envelope in a business manner, completely masking my nervous pulse.

"Mr. Walker, these are from Mr. Igarashi" I professionally say.

He gets them from me without breaking the eye contact.

"I see" He then opens the envelope and briefly reads the front sheet before setting it aside.

This is completely not a good situation. I'm trapped.

"Hello Misaki" Oh dear. I'm not prepared for this.

"Hello Mr. Walker" I say trying my best to avoid this. I never wanted to speak to him. Not now.

"So, I hear, you have a son?" He asks; but we both know he already hired the top investigator for that. After all, he has this well known reputation for stalking.

I roll my eyes on him. "Yes. He's a 5 year old boy" I tell him.

"That means you were pregnant when I left" He directly implies. _So, were not running around the bush then?_

"I already know that. Now please, I have to go" I say as I stand up ready to leave not wanting to hurt further.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" The anger in his voice stunned me.

We stay silent.

"Do you have any idea how it felt like to be the last to know I have a son?!" He shouts that it frightens me. _Does he have any idea how it felt like to have a son at 19!_

"How…How did you find out?" I stuttered shocked.

"I feel so stupid for not knowing" He tells me like it's my fault. _Geez._

"Stupid? I should be the one feeling stupid for letting you break me" My sudden outburst got him taken aback with eyes wide open. He comes near me and hugs me tightly.

I cry in him arms like a little girl with no shame at all. It's been 6 years. Just this once, let me be. I look up to him. Those green orbs.

"That's it. You're too cute to be working for someone else." He chuckled.

"Wh-what are you saying?" I look away, knowing I'm blushing like an apple.

He holds my chin, making me look up his eyes.

"I'm taking back my wife now" I hear him say before claiming my lips into one hell of a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

I look up at Takumi, his face full of emotions. I have to go. But my feet can't seem to process what my mind tells it to do.

Knock! Knock!

We both turn to look at the double doors. The brunette opens the door and I realize the position were in. My arms up on his face, his are on my waist pulling me close. Damn! I look like a mistress caught in act! I quickly push him away and fix my crumpled dress. Ms. Brunette looks like she has seen a ghost with her mouth opened in shock.

"What do you want?" Takumi says with annoyance. Doesn't he feel the least bit of embarrassment at all?

"Ah…Uhm..ah..the..uhm" The poor girl stutters.

"Just spit it out" He sounds really irritated.

"Uhm…The Board of Directors is waiting in the conference room" I could sense that she's frightened by Takumi's look.

He's so bossy. "Tell them I'll be there in a minute" His oh-so-authorative voice orders. I roll my eyes on him.

The girl nervously leaves us both alone.

Awkward silence… I'm blushing furiously with what just happened until I hear loud laughing Takumi.

"What's so funny?" I sharply say.

"You look so cute embarrassed"

"I-I'm leaving!" I turn around heading for the door. Surprisingly, he did not stop me this time.

...

I get in the car and start to drive. Fast. I want to get away. Away from him, away from here, I don't know! He left me! How on earth could I succumb to his scheme just like that? 6 years of pain! My foot steps harder on the gas.

Soon enough, I check and I see I'm going way way over the speed limit. I slow down and make a right turn to the Igarashi building.

"How dare you do that to me!" I scream at Tora the moment I get in his office. Such an improper thing to say to your boss but this time it's personal.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He says as he takes his eyes from his laptop.

Aghhhh! I leave his office. This is work. I can't beat him to pulp here. I walk to my table and start typing some things. Last time I checked it was only 3:30pm now it's about 6pm. I look around and realize most people probably went home already. I hear my computer's familiar sound telling me I have new mail.

* * *

To: Misaki Ayuzawa

This is to remind you of the Annual Fundraising Event of the 'Green Earth' tomorrow. You promised me you would come if I'd "Save the Earth" remember? Will pick you up at 7pm tomorrow with Charles.

Tora Igarashi

CEO, Igarashi Corp.

P.S. I'm sorry.

* * *

Oh right… When all I want is to lock myself up in my room, he reminds me of my promise to go to an event full of people talking about stuff I have no idea about. Geez. How could this get any worse?

...

The following night…

Fundraising means people with millions of money which means elegant dress code. Ugh!

I picked a dark blue asymmetric dress flowing smoothly to my high heels. I wear my hair up in a ballerina bun.

If I were to choose, I would wear jeans and converse and spare I from this uncomfort.

I sit at the back of the limo, looking out the window. Charles is talking with Tora, trying to prove he could ride his bike without the training wheels.

"But I'm telling you daddy, I could do it!" He sounds desperate and cute though. I wonder why he didn't ask me to teach him instead.

"You're mom would kill me if you scratch your knee" _Damn right!_

I'm still not talking to Tora after what he did to me!

Later on, we approach the mansion's gate then the car stops in front of the main doors. Woah. There are a lot of cars. A boy, an employee perhaps, opens the door. I set my high heels on the ground and gracefully get out of the car. Charles comes out excitedly and takes my left hand.

We walk in with Tora beside me. Oh! The interior is very… well-designed. Marble floors, they remind me of the 18th century castles where kings and queens hold their parties. It's a good thing I grabbed this dress on a big time sale last year because I won't buy this full price.

People are busy talking with each other. There are like so many in tuxedos and elegant dresses. A butler leads us to our table. It is a big round table about 12 chairs around it. And in our places, there's a name card, _Mr. Igarashi, Ms. Ayuzawa and Sir Charles Igarashi._

_"_Mom! Look! It's my name on it!" Charles points to the name card with a huge smile and I'm shocked!

I bend down so I could look him eye-to-eye. "Since when did your name become Igarashi?" I ask him.

"Uhm…" He looks up at Tora asking a little help.

"They probably didn't mean it" He shrugs.

I don't want to ruin a beautiful night so I'm letting this go, for now. But I'm still not talking to him!

Suddenly a noise could be heard. The microphone is being adjusted and all guests turn to look at the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I would like to thank you all for coming. And from deep gratitude, I would like to call Mr. Takumi Walker, our dear guest of honor tonight."

The MC eyes the place probably trying to spot his guest of honor.

And from a table nearby, Takumi stands. He's in a black tuxedo with disheveled hair. He looks beautiful. _Wait! What on earth am I talking about?!_

People start clapping their hands and Takumi walks up the stage.

The MC hands the mic to . Takumi smiles and the whole world is silent.

"Thank you everyone, for your undying support. Please, do enjoy the evening with me" He ends his speech and everyone starts to clap again. I bring my hands together like everyone else.

The MC looks at Takumi and asks.

"Mr. Takumi Walker, forgive me for this, but ladies have been asking me this and I'm not sure what to tell them"

It was with a hint of humor and people began to smile.

"So, here it goes…Brace yourselves ladies"

"Is the most desired heart by ladies already taken?" He asks confidently.

All of a sudden the atmosphere changes. People are quiet waiting for Takumi's answer and suspense was in the air.

I felt my body tensed as we watched Takumi bringing up the mic to his lips.

"Yes"

Gasps and surprise came out from everyone.

A/N: What would he do? Early update guys! Thanks for all the reviews!,follows and favorites.

Tell me what's on your mind! Drop by and review! They give me inspiration!


	5. Cameras and bright lights

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Another chapter for everyone! Forgive the OCness. But I promise to keep them in character next time! Don't forget to drop by and review!

* * *

He looks around. And he finds me. Those Green eyes burning a hole through my soul. All my muscles tense. But for some magical reason, I fiercely stare back at him. It's only Takumi and me in my world right now.

I feel he's going to walk to me. I stand frozen. This is too much. What now?

Then I hear the MC break the silence.

"Mr. Takumi?" He says, hesitantly.

"Uhm, I have her right here" Takumi says and I'm nervous to death. He's going to make an irrational scene! That feeling that brings me to the edge.

Silence filled the room watching his every move.

"Caroline, you mean everything to me" He says, looking away from me.

Caroline? A sudden pain in my chest made me feel like I'm falling apart. The world comes back to me. Caroline? I'm not a freaking teenager anymore. So, why the hell did I expect something from him?!

Tora wraps his arm around my bare shoulder and I can't help but lean on him. My whole weight probably rests on him right now. My nerves are paralyzed and my high heels aren't of much help either. I'm weak. I realize just how much I have been dependent on Tora these 6 years. Every time I shatter, he comes and picks me up.

"We could go if you want" He whispers in my ear.

"I- I'm fine" My voice barely audible.

The spot light draws everyone to a pretty, tall, flawless girl in front. Her elegant black gown compliments her curves and her blonde locks were swept to the side. They stare at each other for a minute or so like seniors in a prom.

"No wonder! She's a beauty!" The MC exclaims hyperly.

We all feel like audiences watching a scene. Everyone claps; other whispers and Takumi went pack to his rightful place- beside his muse.  
…

* * *

Chandeliers brightly illuminated the place. It was full of cheerful spirits with people talking about the environment, or global warming, or anything under the sun.

I stand beside Tora, casually talking and meeting different people.

"Hello!" The wife a multi-millionaire businessman bends down to Charles' level and gives him a warm smile.

"Hi" Charles says, shyly.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Charles." He replies, gripping my dress a little to tightly.

The woman regains her posture and brings her hands together.

"What a lovely son you have here" She says, sweetly.

"Thank you" Tora and I both say in chorus. I'm utterly surprised. For a moment, I forgot that he's the father my son knows.

Tora simply smiles and kisses my temple and I flush red.

"It's because the mother raised him well" Tora comments.

"Very well" The lady replied then excuses herself leaving us.

"Daddy! Can I go around?" Charles says looking up at Tora.

"Aren't you having fun?" Tora asks him sarcastically.

"No way! People keep on pinching my cheeks and calling me cute! I' .Cute" Charles says irritatingly. I find him very cute. Tora laughs out loud. It's contagious and I start laughing too.

"What's so funny?" Charles' eyebrows furrows, crossing his arms.

"Nothing. Go. Just go back to the table after a while, okay?" I say to him.

"Yay! Thanks Mom!" He tiptoes to kiss me and I bend down.

"How 'bout daddy?" Tora says in a mock hurt voice and I roll my eyes on him. He's so…I don't know. Fatherly?

Charles kisses Tora's cheek and runs off somewhere.

"Well?" Tora looks at me questioning my expression.

"Thanks, for everything" I say, giving him a peck on the cheek.

I see his eyes widen a fraction in surprise.

These past years have changed my relationship with Tora. With him, I feel it's okay. He hasn't showed any move to go beyond what we have. I don't know. It's just that we do stuff people do together but were not together together. Aghhh! It's complicated

* * *

I occasionally sip from my glass of wine. I'm in a conversation with Environmental people but I don't give a damn on what they're saying. About 15 feet from me, I could see Misaki. She's very beautiful.

Damn! I can't even tell her that. I can't even get near my own son without being blocked by people wanting to talk to me.

While I'm imprisoned in this spot, Tora laughs freely. He loves her! I'm supposed to love Misaki, not him.

"So, what do you think?" Someone says and I'm back to earth.

"Sounds pleasant" I say, not having any idea what he's talking about.

"Excuse me, gentlemen" I walk away. I don't think I could bare this any longer. I need fresh air.

"Takumi" A girl says my name. I turn around and find her.

"Caroline" I bluntly say her name.

"I-I'm sorry for what I did. I love you Takumi, with all my heart and thank you for giving me another chance. I don't know what I'd do without you" She says, her British accent refined and poised.

"I think you misunderstand" I say directly.

She looks at me confused and I make things a little clearer.

"Caroline, when we were together in England, you cheated on me with some guy in France. What makes you think I would want to be with someone who played with me?" I explain like she's 4 years old.

"B-but... I-I thought…I thought you love me. You said…it yourself" She quietly stutters.

"I did it for your own good. You could tell the press you broke up with me or something, I don't care. We're over. You ended it the moment your photos in France came out in every magazine all over England." I harshly say the truth.

I turn around and walk over to the garden where children run around. Such fresh air feels very good. I've been suffocating all night.

* * *

I look up the moon. It reminds me of the times I would spend time with Misaki in the park.

My terrain of thoughts was broken. I felt someone tug on my pants. I look down. It's him. It's Misaki's son. Charles.

"Yes?" I say, not knowing what else to do.

He's not saying anything. I stare down at him. He has blonde hair. I... He... Looks like me.

"I lost my daddy and mommy" He explains rubbing his eye and is that a sob I hear? Oh, he's crying.

I don't know why, but I find myself lifting the boy up, carrying him up to face him.

"Don't cry" I order. But he doesn't stop. His tears are beginning to ruin my black suit but I could care less.

"Stop crying" I tell him. again He's not listening.

I begin to run my hands up and down his back to soothe him. Eventually he stops crying. I turn to face him but he's face is resting on my shoulder. Turns out, he fell asleep.

People start staring at me. Cameras begin flashing and I know I can't stay here for long. Charles would wake up if the paparazzi find us. I go in, holding Charles' head to my shoulder so no unwanted photos of him would be captured.

* * *

…..

Charles is missing! My heart seems to beat harder every second. It's been 2 hours already. I glance at the table and no sigh of him. Tora informed the security. But nothing is happening! He's on the phone right now trying to contact some people. The party is as lively as ever. People eating, chatting, socializing through the night.

I'm here, looking at my watch every once in a while, worried as hell.

Then boom! All of a sudden loud noises are coming from the door. Looks like a celebrity or some public figure came in.

the cameras and bright lights came flashing in and people begin to turn around and see what's going on.

I cannot see what's happening from here. I actually could care less. Charles is the only thing on my mind.

...

* * *

..

I go back inside and all of a sudden I'm blinded by white bright lights. My grip on the little boy tightens. I keep his head protected, hidden from all these. Dammit! Cameras, people, paparazzi are swarming over us. If it was me alone, I could just smile and charm them away. Either that, or my security would take over. But the little boy in my arms is too hot for an issue. It is a given fact that these people won't be letting this go.

"Fuck off!" I shout aloud.

Everyone freezes.

"Move" I hear someone say from behind the crowd of paparazzi around me.

They move aside, creating an isle for whoever that is.

Shit. Misaki comes through in her beautiful figure.

* * *

A/N: Working on the next chapter. Tell me more about your ideas! What do you think? Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites by the way.

Please, do drop by and review :)


	6. I'll take my chances

A/N: I know that I owe you guys for having the previous chapters not the best. It's just because something happened and I think I'm already single. Anyway, now that one thing is off my list, I could deliver better chapters now. Yay! Hope this could make it up to you. Enjoy! Oh and please, review!

* * *

From where I stand, I see Takumi in the other end of the invisible red carpet. The air had so much pressure. With all the elegant people and paparazzi watching my every move, it took all my strength to take each step towards my son.

Green piercing eyes to mine. My gown flowed gracefully as I walked toward him, without breaking the intense eye contact. I felt like I'm in another place, at another time.

"Takumi" I speak at last, my heart pounding so loud.

He holds my sleeping boy in his arms protectively. I know he knows about Charles. I couldn't blame him. I kept his own son from him. But who could blame me?

I step closer to him and we were only inches apart.

"Takumi, please. Give me my son." I whisper, clear enough for him to hear.

"He's my son. I will do whatever it takes to have him back, to have you back." He says out loud.

Everyone gasps in shock. Cameras continue flashing. And I'm blinded. The next thing I know, Takumi's lips are on mine. One hand, carrying Charles, the other at my waist.

I try to pull away and stop this preposterous scene but all he does is hug me tighter, kiss me harder.

Flashes continue to blind me mercilessly. I give up. I forget all reasons and kiss him back. Every single person in the room disappears. I kiss with all heat, like nothing could ever go wrong.

A second? An eternity? I couldn't tell. We pull away. He holds my face with one hand. And I can't catch my breath. We breathe heavily, as if we've run a marathon.

"I…can't…loose… you" He says between breaths.

I stay flushed, blushing scarlet red. I came to him to get Charles but I was hypnotized to stay in his arms. This is not fair. Life is not fair.

"Come with me"

He intertwines our hands and runs with away with me. Away from here. I don't know where. But all I have to know is that I'm with him and my son. The only people who matter in my world is with me.

We get in a luxurious car and speed away.

* * *

The hotel's lobby is huge and expensive. Charles is fast asleep  
in Takumi's arms as we wait for the elevator to open at the Executive suites. The ride was awkward and quiet. I wonder what is in his mind now.

Maybe it was because of too much wine or too much pressure that led us here. I can't seem to fully absorb the events.

He leads us to a double door room and smoothly opens them.  
Inside, I obviously see that this Suite is exclusive for Platinum members only. I watch him as he carefully opens one of the rooms and place Charles on the huge bed.

He might have been a good father. After all these years; I can't believe that I still trust him. But then again, I was hurt  
and scared. Never would I want that again.

He quietly walks out of the room towards me. And for the second time this evening, I freeze in place.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. Please, Misaki." He says deeply.

I'm shocked and I don't know how to react. 6 years. Can I really forget everything that easy? No, I don't think I can.

I look up and I find him intensely waiting for me to say something. I take a deep breath and begin.

"Takumi, I'll need time"

I feel proud in someway. I did not succumb to his irresistible vulnerable look; though I say this with regret as he takes a step closer. I step back and I feel my back pressed against the wall.

"I'll do anything, everything for you. What can I do for you to take me back?" He says frustrated.

"Nothing. You left me for 6 damn years!" I scream and unintentionally surprise him.

I did not mean to. He looks quite startled by my outburst but immediately puts on his emotionless face. He snakes his hands around my nape pulling his face closer to mine.

Our foreheads touch very heatedly. I graze up to him. After a very long time, he still has this effect on me. I tear my eyes away from his and I know I'm now a red tomato.

"I know something that could bring back old memories" I hear his husky voice with the tint of humor. I know that tone. I see the smirk playing in his eyes…full of want.

I chuckle nervously.

"Don't even think about it" I snap.

"I don't see why not. Were both married, my dear wife" He points out exaggerating the word 'wife'

"I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, we hear a loud cry from the other room. It's Charles, he's awake. And in a heartbeat, Takumi rushed to the sound of the voice, leaving me alone. I follow in a slower pace, wondering what's up.

I lean against the door frame and watch the view. Charles is sitting down on the bed crying. He holds his arms up to Takumi wanting to be carried.

"Mommy" He wails.

Takumi turns his head to me and I walk over to them. Ridiculously, I felt so much love

in one word from my boy.

"I'm right here" I softly say. I lift him up to my arms. I rub his back to soothe him and soon enough, he stops.

"Let's get you in your PJ's" I tell him. Then I suddenly realize... I do not have clothes with me.

"I think we should leave now" I inform Takumi. I see his eyes widen in panic.

"Wait a sec" He says leaving the room.

After 2 minutes, someone is knocking at the door. Takumi opens it and gets a handful of paper bags from someone I don't know. Are those…?

My subconscious question is answered when Takumi opens the bags and hands me a brand new set of pajama's for Charles.

"You didn't have to" I state. But I went to the bathroom nonetheless and prepared Charles for bed. Whew! Its pass 1 am already. We went out the bathroom and find Takumi sitting on the bed, waiting. He looks tired and all. We should really get some sleep now.

I tuck Charles into bed and kiss his forehead while Takumi stands by.

"Good night baby"

"I'm not a baby" He argues and yawns after.

"Okay, whatever you say." I smile at him.

"Night mommy. Night Mr. Bus man" He says before falling asleep.

I laugh at Takumi's new title '_bus man'_

"Bus man?" Takumi asks curiously.

"He means business man" I elaborate. He's 5 years old and he gets his words confused when he's half asleep. He's my always going to be my boy though.

"I want to be daddy. Not bus man" Takumi pouts. It's not that easy. He just can't pop into the life of my son without knowing until when he can keep up being his dad.

He's look is pleading, begging and I feel like a murderer for depriving him of his son.

"I…It's…complicated" I stutter, not knowing what to say. My inner self crosses her arms with the what-on-earth-are-you-waiting-for look. But my pride can't be tumbled down that easy.

"Misaki, I promise never to leave you again. In sickness or in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, until death do us part" He recites his wedding vows. _Our _wedding vows. And I can't help it. I break down.

"Y-you can't u-use those against…against me" I mutter.

"I swore that 6 years ago and I'm here to keep my promise, _wife_" He looks at me relentlessly, making me feel guilty as if I never kept my part.

"Then prove it!" I shout at him very angrily.

He takes me by surprise when grabs my hand and removes my wedding ring. That was the only memory I had from him, besides Charles. He's taking it away from me, slowly. And somewhere inside, I feel devastated. He's ending things between us.

Despite my emotions, I stand still and watch him. Out of no where, he takes out a black velvet box with the words _Cartier _in gold print on it. I gasp in surprise; he opens it and reveals a beautiful ring with a stunning huge rectangle cut diamond. Knowing him, it must have cost more than what I could imagine.

"Marry me; I'd do everything to have you back" He whispers and it sends shivers down my spine.

"I'm already married idiot"

He looks at me stupefied as if I had 2 heads. I want to laugh out loud at his expression but I hold it and clarify his confusion.

"M-my husband left me, broken, shattered and I hate him with all my heart." I say, blushing beat red. His face is full of guilt and I quickly end my sentence.

"B-but I can't believe I'm such an idiot to… give him another chance" I can't look at his eyes. What I said was an embarrassment of a life time. I can't afford to be further humiliated by his goofy smirk.

I was brought to the verge of a heart attack when he lifts me off the ground and spins me around. I shriek loudly and after a while he brings me down.

"I said chance, idiot." I say breathless.

"I know you mean more than that" He teases my already flushed situation.

"Wh-what?!" I attempt to sound angry.

"Charles needs to have another sibling" He states over confidently.

"Stop putting meaning to my words! That is not even related to what I said!" I fail to be serious when he looks at me, intensely.

"There is a 65% chance we'd have a girl if we make one tonight" He smirks at me. I can't imagine his guts.

I'm blushing a hundred shades of red, from pink to red violet.

"Wha-…Y-you…Aghhh!" I give up trying to form words.

I storm off to the bedroom and lie down on the bed. I pull the sheets way above my head and shut my mind from everything that's crashing on me.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I know I'd be waking up from this dream. And fall back to my reality.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! Please review! Thanks for the follows/subscriptions/ favorites and reviews last time :) don't forget to review!


	7. Breakfast at Takumi's

A/N: So SORRY. I'll let you read now... Enjoy!

* * *

My eyes shot open, some sort of shock woke me up from such a beautiful dream. We were in the beach; Me, Takumi and Charles, laughing and playing. I close my eyes, desperately trying to get back to that dream, and then I feel it again.

"Geez". I reach out and I finally find the morning spoiler. My phone has been ringing endlessly. Who could possibly call me at…? I focus my eyes on the upper corner of my phone, and, IT'S 10 IN THE MORNING! I can't believe I over slept! I'm not wasting any minute. Without really thinking, I scramble down off the bed and hurriedly leave the room.

As I twist the door knob, I pause. Realization hits me; I'm not in my house. I remember now…Takumi…hotel… Pajama's…Charles. Charles! My feet come in contact with the cold marble floor on the step out the room but I ignore it, despite my shivering body under a silk night gown.

In the middle of the living room, I hear laughing and voices, I stop at my tracks. I'm positive that these were the voices in my dream/. I walk closer the fit of giggles. I lean on the door frame and stare at my son and Takumi, laughing over the breakfast table. They suddenly fall silent, and I wonder why.

Charles turns his head away from Takumi and he follows the direction of Takumi's eyes.

"Mommy!" Charles' shrieks with eyes full of glow as he spots me.

"Morning Charles" I smile at him genuinely.

Takumi stands from his chair, like those gentlemen from the 18th century. I want to laugh at his formality but I decide against it.

"How was your sleep?" He asks, taking a full glance on my body. I blush furious red. The way he looks at me makes me feel…bare.

"I'm in a night gown. Last time I checked, I slept in my long gown. Care to explain?" I say, in a serious tone.

"You molested me" The words come out from him so bluntly. I feel my fist clench.

"I WHAT?!" I scream at the top of my voice. I can't believe that in front of my son, he dares accuse me of, what was his term? Molesting him?!

"Ooohh…Mommy did something baad." Charles says out loud as if my hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"I. Did. Not. Do. Anything. Bad" I state firmly, crossing my arms. I narrow my eyes and look at the both of them.

"You guys are ganging up on me, aren't you?" I accuse them now. Their 2 against 1 game is not fair.

"But you bullied daddy, and bullies are baaaaaaad" Charles tells me while he shakes his head.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" I point out.

Takumi had a goofy smile when I shot him a glance.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING AT?" I shout, my temperature rising.

"He called me 'daddy'" He says this and my eyes widen at the realization.

I look at Charles for answers, but his little eyes became just so lonely.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I sit beside him, placing my arms around his shoulders.

Takumi worriedly looks at Charles then at me.

"I want to bike with daddy" He pouts sadly. I never could resist frowning that sad face.

But all of a sudden my heart stops when it comes to me that he was referring to Igarashi.

Igarashi has been his dad for his whole life and I can't take that away. They were supposed to go biking today, after lunch.

"Wait a sec" I stand up from the breakfast table and rush back to my room. Takumi follows me quickly and eyes me like a hawk as I lift the pillows and the sheets off the bed.

I find my phone and look at all my missed calls. I left the party without a word! He must be worried sick. I speed dial his number and he picks up immediately.

"Tora!" I could feel Takumi's eyes burn at my back, and a part of me doesn't want to look at his reaction.

"I'm sorry but something came up…were okay…he's safe with me… TV? Why? What's up?... what?!" I scream loudly over the phone. I pick up the remote on the side table and turn the TV on. Takumi faces the TV as well.

"Oh, dear." I drop my phone, paralyzed by what I'm seeing. I stare at the TV wide-jaw not believing what on earth.

NEWS TODAY: WALKER INC. CEO, REVEALS THE EMPIRE'S NEXT HEIR.

There was a photo of Charles sleeping in Takumi's protective arms. It looked like a perfect Father-son moment. But my attention all comes down to Charles, my little boy.

"Hell!" Takumi yells. My body freezes, I never saw him so mad.

He exits the room fuming in anger. I run to go after him back in the breakfast table with Charles.

Without stopping, he snatches his phone lying on the table.

"I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO SIT AROUND AND SLEEP! GO DO SOMETHING, NOW! OR YOU COULD PACK YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!"

I wince at his anger going out of hand. Charles gets down from his seat and runs to me, clutching my leg tightly.

"Is he mad at me?" He says, worried if he did something wrong. I shake my head saying 'no'. I find Takumi looking at us; he unleashed a side of him I only saw once or twice before. It was safe to say he was already calmed down but I never though I would see him this furious.

He comes closer to us and Charles hides behind my leg. I see the hurt in Takumi's eyes, it's not his fault. Takumi kneels down to Charles level to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, someone I hired did not do his job and now daddy feels so scared because of this stupid person." He explained to Charles, trying to coax him

"DADDY SAID A BAD WORD!" He gasps, looking up at me and pointing to Takumi.

I earn a confused look from him.

"S-t-u-p-i-d is a bad word" I spell it to Takumi, clearing up his confusion.

He grins smugly at me then looks sternly to Charles.

"Let me tell you about mommy's vocabulary back in Seika as your bedtime story later, okay?"

Shi-. No way. There's no way he would even dare to pollute my baby's mind.

Charles nods vigorously.

"Once you do, I'm…I'm…" I challenge him, but nothing really comes to mind.

"At lost for words, my dear wife?" He says, with an eyebrow rising.

"I-" An elevator 'ping' cuts me off. We all pause and look towards the elevator. Curious eyes wait for the doors to reveal whose inside. My heart leaps out of place when it opens. There, walked out THE WALKER CHAIRMAN- Takumi's powerful grandfather together with his wife.

* * *

A/N: Ooohh. Forgive the late update. I promise to upload the next one earlier! Please, please,please, tell me what you think. Feel free to review, they're highly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry :(...Enjoy and oh, please review:)

* * *

"So, it's true" The GREAT Walker announces as he enters the hotel room. He's firm tone makes it clear that he's not here to play with his newly found grandson. He steps in as a powerful CEO, intimidating everyone.

Misaki immediately brings Charles in her arms, carrying him protectively. Motherly instincts kick in and without a doubt, Takumi will give anything to have them safe with him. He puts an arm around her waist, assuring her that he'd be there for her.

Boldly, he brings his eyes to face his grandfather.

"Yes, it's true. He's my son.6 years ago, I left my Misaki pregnant. And I'm not leaving them for anything" Takumi stands his ground.

His voice is as intimidating as his grandfathers that it brings Goosebumps out of Misaki. She wasn't ready for this! All she wanted was a perfect family, a perfect home. That dream was long broken when Takumi left her. And all it ever did was to make her stronger.

"I could raise my son with or without funds from you." Misaki buts in, speaking her own thoughts. This is after all, about her. Takumi looks at her shocked. She looked fragile but fact is, she would face anything- head on for Charles.

"I know you can" The Great walker says, confusing Misaki. Wasn't he here to shoo her away? To insult her? To get her away from Takumi?

"Then what on earth this all about?!" Takumi shouts, slowly loosing his temper. Charles simply looks at his daddy trying to figure out what they were saying.

"Apparently, Caroline claims that she's pregnant with your ch-"

" THAT'S BULLSH-" Takumi swears forgetting his little boy could hear him.

"Let me finish! Learn control your temper. She called a press conference saying that you married her 6 years ago, that Charles is her child."

It took all his strength not to throw the table over. This was pathetic. She was not only ruining him but shooting at Misaki as well. Very smart girl- hitting 2 birds with one stone.

"Bring her to a mental hospital and make sure she gets locked up there" Takumi says with no humor.

He looks at a furious Misaki.

"You had sex with her?" Misaki sounded like she was going to break. She told herself a thousand times, she would never cry for him again. But here she is, looking at Takumi furiously hurt.

"Daddy what?" Charles gave his mom a confused look. He did not understand a thing yet this was own parents talking.

"I. Did. Not. Have. Sex. With. Her"

"Stop acting like 5 year-olds. Both of you!" The older Walker lost the last of his patience. Unbelievable. The next CEO of his company would be an immature Takumi.

"Fix your damn marriage before this night ends. And let me enjoy my great grandchild before I die." The old man ordered.  
…

Soon after, they exited the lobby with their Final decision.  
Try. That was all they were in for. To try.

After a quick shower, Misaki walked in the lobby looking smoking hot. At least that's what her husband described her. Black pumps, Prada dress said it all. Takumi had this cocky grin plastered. After all, having Misaki drop dead beautiful cling to his arm was for the whole world to see. She was his. That damn Tora better keep his hands to himself. There's no way he's gonna get close to his wife and child.

"Misaki, what could you say about Miss Caroline's statement?" A reporter barged in on her.

"Uhm..." Misaki looked up to Takumi for back- up. And he was happy to help.

"We believe she is in an unstable mental condition." He said. Reporters took down notes. Seriously? Misaki is shocked. This man jokes around and all these people rush to put his words on paper?

" How did you deal with your husband's cheating"

"Is it true that you cheated first with business tycoon Tora Igarashi?"

Questions meant to be answered ambushed the couple. Dumbstruck, unprepared. They were to tell everyone about their bandaged marriage. And now, it was their mess being brought up.

"Everyone, shut up" Misaki silenced the room. She was tired of this. Paparazzi focused on her watching her every move.

"I married Takumi 6 years ago"

" You don't have to do this" Takumi whispered, bringing his hand around her waist. Unfortunately, she moved away from his attempted distraction.

"Like it or not, my son is also his." She continued.

"Yup. That's true" He agreed.

"And if you dare have a girl saying she's pregnant with your child again, I would beat you to pulp, understand?" Misaki discreetly told Takumi.

"I did not sleep with her, why won't you believe me?!" He whispered back. Gasps came from shocked reporters. Turns out, Takumi said his peace a little to loud.

"Because you did"

All eyes turned to the other end of the lobby. Caroline, daughter of one of the most influential came in uninvited. Her hair is a mess. She's a mess from drinking a little too much.

"Oh! So I'm the mistress now! I'm the third party?" She screamed sarcastically to everyone.

"Excuse me, but..." She drunkenly placed her finger up.

Takumi held Misaki tighter. He had her now. No more room to fail.

"Your husband, he kept me coming every time. And I tell you, I gave him his mind blowing needs when you obviously were being boring"

" Let's just go Misaki, she's drunk" Takumi tried to get them out of here. But Misaki didn't bulge. The press was the only ones in between her and Caroline.

"Be a mistress to someone else. But as far as I'm concerned, he was probably moaning my name when you were together. "Misaki retorted. Her morning started out great. And here comes Caroline trying to spoil her day, her life. Oh, she could be Cruel too.

Takumi was beyond belief. Misaki never played dirty. He wanted to laugh out loud. Although, the warning look she shot him was pretty much enough to shut him up.

They walked pass the paparazzi to the exit of the lobby, ignoring Caroline on the way. Takumi was glad to have his fierce Misaki back.

The Limo waiting for them outside was all ready. Charles already took a bath and was dressed up in a suite personally picked by his great grandfather.

The couple walked towards the limo very much guarded by the security team.

"For the record, I didn't sleep with her" He whispered.

"She kept you awake" She giggled.

"With your mind blowing needs. Okay. I got it" Misaki teased. She believed Takumi the first time. He stayed loyal. And now, she was being the outer space alien.

"Misaki!" Takumi was utmost offended. But nonetheless, he was happy with his second shot.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's for you guys!

* * *

"Ice cream mommy!" Charles exclaimed. Takumi was driving the newest SUV he purchased. He was always for the fastest cars but this time, he chose the bullet safe, 100% child proof car all the way from Europe. Misaki was in the front seat. Charles insisted to sit at her place but Takumi very much argued that Charles must be place in the safest seat at the back.

"Okay. We'll get you ice cream" Misaki approved. For the first time, they were doing the groceries as a family. Which is very awkward but Takumi wanted to show that he could be a good father by buying groceries. That doesn't make sense to Misaki. Not at all.

"Hmmm… I like ice cream" Takumi said. He parked the car perfectly in the VIP slot. He never had ice cream since his wedding, 6 years ago. And ironically, he had this thing for ice cream.

Misaki stepped out of the car in casual jeans and a shirt. Not that any one would mind. Well, as the paparazzi's new toy, maybe the whole world would mind now. She sighed not wanting to think of all that now. She was with her son and husband, nothing could go wrong. Takumi leaned in the backseat to carry Charles out. Soon after, they were inside the grocery.

Groceries were meant to be for everyone, right? Well, exclude this one. Misaki was standing in shock. What kind of store is this? First, it required a membership. And obviously, Takumi was a member because as soon as they stepped in, personal employees were waiting for them. Second, the items were over priced… way over-priced. Here, a bottle of water cost 4 times the price of the ones you buy at the airports.

"Are you kidding me?" Misaki looked at Takumi who was being pulled by Charles towards the Ice cream section.

"Why? What's wrong?" He said as he was being dragged. All of a sudden, Charles stopped pulling.

"Whoa" The little boy stared in awe. The biggest refrigerator he ever saw was packed with his favorite food in different flavors. Haagen- Dazs – Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Name it!

The anger in Misaki froze. Her little boy never looked this amazed. She wanted to get her camera and take a snapshot of him. Takumi carried Charles up until the little boy could reach out for his guilty pleasure.

"What flavor should I get, daddy? There's just too many!" He wrapped his tiny arms around his daddy's neck and waited for an answer.

"Well, what to you want?" Takumi looked back at Charles who was obviously to busy reading all the flavors from the labels.

"Everything!" He screamed. Whenever he said he wanted everything, Misaki would always say… You can't have everything, Charles. And in life, that was a universal truth.

"One of everything then" Takumi ordered the staff. The poor staff doubted what she just heard. This man is kidding, right? You can't just get everything.

"You can't be serious" Misaki spoke with disbelief.

"Why not?" Takumi asked innocently.

"Yay! Thanks daddy!" Charles hugged Takumi very tightly. It was a hug from his heart. And Takumi knew that. Never in his life did Takumi feel such joy in a simple hug. It was a hug from his son. His son. And if it meant getting Charles all the ice cream and toys he wanted, then Takumi couldn't be happier to give it to him.

"Charles, pick a flavor or two. Honey, it's too expensive" Misaki reasoned out. Both of her boys looked at her as if she was crazy. There's no such thing as expensive for Takumi. And Charles, he was too innocent to understand what expensive meant.

"I owe this to him, Misaki. Please-"

"Pleaseeeeeeee" Charles pleaded his mom with those eyes.

Those. Eyes. Takumi had those eyes. Now, Charles has it too. Those pairs of irresistible puppy dog eyes that made Misaki defenseless.

"I hate you Takumi, you know that" Misaki looked at Takumi. But the more she did, the deeper she got hypnotized with his green orbs.

"Is that a yes?" Takumi verified with this wide grin. He looked like a little boy. Misaki's little boy to be specific.

"Yes. But only if you promise me you won't end up with stomach aches. I don't want my favorite boys sick, okay?"

"Favorite boys?" Takumi questioned.

"You heard me. You and Charles" Misaki answered as if it was the most simple thing.

Takumi was ready to buy the whole store any moment. Happy was an understatement. He was beyond any emotion. Misaki came close to him. She realized how much that meant to Takumi. Before he knew it, Misaki was kissing him. He was carrying his son in one arm and had his wife one his lips.

Maybe you could have everything at least once in your life.

* * *

A/N: I tried to do something with the ice cream suggestion. How did it go? Please review! (I want an ice cream)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for ALL the reviews and follows and favorites! Please, do enjoy!

* * *

It's been a week since the big announcement came blasting through TV, tabloids, magazines, newspaper, everywhere! The hotel's Royal suite has been home ever since. Fresh beddings everyday, room service, and exclusive pool- I feel like a freakin' princess.

I snuggle comfortably closer to Takumi, wrapping my arm around his waist while my head rests on his toned chest. I could stay like this forever. He's breathing syncs perfectly with mine like a sweet lullaby. Is this a dream? I lift my head up to look at him, calmly sleeping.

Well, if this is a dream, don't wake me up.

As if on cue, a soft knock breaks through my thoughts. It's 7am which means time for Charles to eat breakfast. Carefully, I untangle myself from Takumi trying not to wake him up. I tiptoe my way to the door and open it ever so slightly.

"Morning Mommy!" Charles beams as he jumps cheerfully.

"Why so happy?" I say as I pick him up and carry him towards the Dining room.

"Daddy called me up this morning" he says proudly. And I'm rather confused.

"Daddy's sleeping Charles" I state as a matter of fact. Takumi came in late at night because of an emergency meeting. Usually he wakes up at this time and go off to work at 8am but I just don't have the heart to wake him.

"Silly mommy, Daddy Tora of course!" Charles tells me. I almost drop him. A heart attack is what this boy would give me.

"When- When did Tora call?" I ask.

He scrambled down as I place him on his feet. He runs to his room and comes back with that phone. I have to tell people to stop spoiling him. He hands me his iPhone- a gift from Tora. I check the record and looks like they talked pretty long. 1 hour, 23 minutes and 2 seconds to be exact.

" So... What did you talk about?" I ask curiously as I reach for his Cheerios.

"Ice cream!" He shouts from his chair.

"Okay, Ice cream... What else?" I must know. I haven't even thought about what to tell Tora when I see him!

"Good morning" Takumi comes in Pajamas and sits down beside Charles in the elegant dining set of wooden chairs.

"Morning daddy!"

I rush to get Cereal bowls and milk and set the kiddie breakfast for both of my boys. Takumi loves them for some reason.

I take my seat and watch them eat.

"You should eat Misaki" Takumi says as he looks up at me.

"I'm not hungry"

"Mommy did not eat dinner!" Charles tells.

Great. Just what I needed.

"Really, I'm not hungry guys"

"What do I need to do for you to eat?" Takumi sighs in frustration.

"Feed her daddy! When she doesn't wanna eat, Daddy Tora would order her favorite then spoon feed mommy!"

I feel my blood draining as I go livid. I silently wait for Takumi to react. Charles, innocent as ever, busily munches up his breakfast.

For a moment, a millisecond, he freezes in place.

"Excuse me. I have a meeting at 8:30." Takumi says as he gracefully stands from his seat and leaves the room.

Damn. He's mad. I mean, he can't get mad forever, right?

Tora was there when he wasn't. He became Charles' father figure when I can't answer for him. He can't freakin' blame me for that.

I clean up the dishes. I couldn't bear entering the room to face Takumi. If he's angry, fine. But for his information, I won't beg for his forgiveness for spending time with Tora.

Soon, Takumi emerges from our room all ready for work.  
" Bye Daddy!" Charles kisses his dad. Crisp and neat suit- CEO Takumi is here. No one ever sees him as the sweet husband at work. He's all bossy and strict.

I hear the grand door close. What?! I turn to confirm he already left. I cross my arms and stare at the door. He's gonna come back any second now. Any second. 18 seconds has passed.

" Fine! Don't kiss me good-bye! Ignore me all you want!" I shout at the closed door. Charles looks up from his coloring book to face me.

" Mom, who are you taking to?"

" The door! Because apparently, daddy left me." I say sarcastically. I don't mean to vent my anger on the door nor on my Charles. But I can't believe Takumi is acting like a damn child!

All of a sudden my phone rings from the couch.

"I'll get it!" Charles races me to the couch and beats me to it.

"Slow mommy" He tells me as he hands me my phone.  
My little boy. I tackle him and tickle his sides. His giggles fill the room with happy vibes. I love this boy.

"Okay, okay mommy! I... Give... Up" He says in between laughters.

I sit up and cuddle my boy as I answer my phone.

" Hello"

"Helloooo?" Charles says playfully as he places his mouth near my phone.

"Charles," I whine like a kid.

"Was that Charles?" The other end asks. That familiar voice. Damn!

I freeze in place. What would I do?  
"Are you busy?" He asks me.

"Nope. Not really. Why?" I ask curiously.

"Meet me at the airport?" He asks. He sounds so hopeful. How could I reject?

"Okay, I'll tell Charles" I say without thinking.

Tora hangs up the phone. I stare at Charles watching spongebob. Takumi isn't going to like this.

* * *

A/N: Please review! ( What do you think?)


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for those who reviewed and followed. Forgive this author for not updating soon enough. Hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

~Misaki~

I walk back and forth, like a caged tiger, not knowing what to do. If I tell Takumi I'm going out, he would have security follow me. Which would attract paparazzi. Damn, the last thing I would want to do is to bring Tora into my mess.

"Mommy, you're making me dizzy" Charles whines, sitting on the couch while watching me go crazy.

"Well, help me think!" I snap at him.

"If we're going to be gone just for a while, then daddy won't know. Then you won't have to tell him. Then we will be back before he is."

I freeze in place. I turn to look at Charles with a goofy grin. All this time I've been thinking about what to say, but in fact, I won't have to say anything at all. Takumi doesn't need to know.

"Charles, you're a genius!" I scream. I love my boy. My arms go around him in a tight hug.

"Okay, okay! You're squishing me to death!" He jokes a cough.

"Game?"

* * *

I buckle Charles up in his car seat, making sure he's secure. This may not be my smartest move, but I chose to rent an old looking car rather than use the BMW Takumi bought for us. I'm pretty sure the security team would keep us under radar and alert Takumi just with the ignition of that car. So, no. No way.

I slip in the driver's seat and look back at Charles. He gives me thumbs up to tell me he's okay and I drive. The airport's about 15 minutes from the hotel. From the looks of it, it might only take me 10 minutes, since there's no traffic.

Good. I go faster.

We drive quietly. And I'm thinking about what to tell Tora. 4 minutes has passed and still, nothing.

"Mommy, there's a call from daddy" Charles speaks and hands me the ringing phone.

"Huh?" I take a short glimpse at him at the back and quickly return my eyes on the road.

"It says 'Takumi' "

My heart is beating so fast. Does he know I'm seeing Tora?

I slow down, when I see the light go yellow.

Nervously, I get the phone and answer.

"Hey" I can't seem to find my words, afraid that my voice would crack.

"Hey" I hear Takumi exhale in relief.

"What's up?"

Maybe all he wants is a quick hello. I'm sure he's busy. Surely, a CEO can't chat on the phone while running a much larger corporation, right?

"I thought I made it clear to you that you are to travel with security for your own safety! Damn. Misaki, I don't know where the hell you are. I thought you were kidnapped with Charles!"

He shouts at me furiously. And I keep my mouth shut. Takumi sounds so worried and scared and angry. Never did I hear him like this.

I'll tell him the truth.

"I'm on my way to the a-"

"Mommy!" I hear Charles screech.

Next thing I know, my head is spinning. It's spinning very fast. Everything goes, round and round. A bright light comes toward me.I close my eyes. Charles should be buckled up pretty good. Charles!

"Charles" I scream.

No one answers me. I try to look straight forward but all I see are broken glasses. Then I look down and see a blood all over. Lots and lots of blood.

* * *

~3rd person~

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY WIFE AND SON?" Takumi shouts at one of the nurses as soon as he enters the hospital.

"Sir, calm down" She tries to hold him down.

She must be really stupid to think anything could calm Takumi. Minutes ago, he was on the phone with her, relieved that Misaki answered her phone. Then within those same seconds, he's world crashed beneath him.

"YOU DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" He points a finger at her.

Poor nurse. Only if she did her homework. Did she not know he was one of the stockholders of this hospital?

"Uhm… I-I'm just doing my job sir. If y-you could give me her name"

"Misaki. Misaki Ayu- Walker. Misaki Walker"

For a moment, the nurse stops to think. And Takumi waits impatiently.

"Oh! The car accident!"

"YES DAMMIT!" He snapped, putting his hands in his hair.

"You're son is fine. They're in room 208 right now."

Takumi did not waste another minute to thank the nurse. He ran to the elevator as soon as it came down.

* * *

Misaki, lay in single bed with an IV. It was a crowded room with a little couch and a small table. In the small couch, Charles was watching his mom so scared. There were machines, beeping and he was crying so bad.

"Charles"

Takumi entered the room and immediately carried his son.

"Daddy!" He tuck his head in Takumi's shirt. Tears soaked the expensive suite but Takumi could care less.

"It's okay, I'm here" He rubbed the little boy's back, soothing him.

"Is- is mommy gonna die?" He said between muffled cries. The poor boy witnessed everything. And Takumi would do everything to make sure Charles would never have to go through anything like that, ever.

Without even knocking, a man in a white coat, entered the room, followed by another doctor.

"Are you family?" The man said, with his eyes on the charts on his hands.

"Yes, I am" Takumi said sternly while cuddling Charles in his arms.

The man looked over the charts again before looking up to Takumi.

"She suffered a concussion, but the baby's fine. She'll be awake, in about 8 hours at most." He informed him.

"B-baby?" Takumi was confused. What baby?

"Excuse me. But, aren't you the heir of Walker?"

Damn. Takumi groaned.

"Takumi Walker" He extended his free arm to shake the doctor's.

His patience was running low. Politeness wasn't his priority right now.

Takumi let go and smirked. Now that the doctor knew who he was, he became more professional.

"As I've said Mr. Walker, your baby is okay. Your son suffered minor scratches but he'd be fine. As for your wife, she is under medications as prescribed by the OB"

The other doctor spoke up and Takumi turned to her.

"Your wife is 2 weeks pregnant. Luckily, the her abdomen was not affected by the…"

The female doctor continued to say something he should be paying attention to. But, no. Takumi's mind was stuck in her first sentence.

_"Your wife is 2 weeks pregnant"_

All the blood drained from his face as the words sinked in. Pregnant?

He started computing dates in his head. As he was closer to getting the answers, he was scared as hell.

**What if the child is not his?**

Charles was still in his arms but he can't feel his weight. The doctor was still talking but he could not hear her voice. All he was thinking about is the baby.

_2 weeks ago, why can't he remember anything?_

He brought out his phone, causing the doctor to stop talking.

Calendar.

2 weeks ago, was a Sunday.

Damn. Everything comes back now.

**Why on earth did he not use protection?**

* * *

A/N: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I know, it's been a while. Will upload sooner next time!

Please review! Please do review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi there! A great thanks for all your support! Again, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Ughh. What time is it? I turned to the digital clock at my bedside table only to see it's replaced by a beeping heart monitor.

Oh hell.

"You're awake" Takumi says, coming inside the room.

He's freshly showered with his blonde locks still a mess. A very gorgeous mess. That's odd. No suit. No tie. Just plain jeans and white shirt. Last time I checked, he went to work in expensive Italian fabric.

"Morning beautiful"

The infamous mega-watt smile beams at me, brighter than the sun.

"What happened?" I ask him while trying to sit up. Unfortunately, a pain stabs my stomach like a cargo truck running through.

Before I know it, Takumi is already by my side, forcing me to lie back down.

"Don't you dare move a muscle" He kisses my forehead then reaches up to the call button.

My stomach clenches as I attempted to sit again. There's this ugly feeling. Nausea hits me. Takumi quickly gets me a bag. My head aches and all I can feel is Takumi's hand soothing my back. This is so embarrassing.

"It's okay, Misaki. It's fine" He says to make me feel fine. But, I'm not fine.

Doctors and nurses come rushing in my room, just in time to see me vomit not so gracefully into the transparent bag. They stay quiet, waiting for me to finish. I can't say how awkward it is to have everyone watch your boyfriend comfort you while you puke all your stomach's contents.

I do my best to maintain a poised composure after the show I put up. I could see them hiding their smiles as I pretend to act like nothing happened.

I look up to Takumi for support. He returns my plead with a smirk. A damn smirk!

"Well, no worries. That's perfectly normal for your first trimester" One doctor tells me happily and all others seem to nod in agreement.

"Wait- first what?!" I scream a little to loudly. Did she just say trimester? As in…?

"You're 2 weeks pregnant Misaki, congratulations!" Another one chimes in.

I stare at them, unbelievingly.

Everyone else left the room after they reported my health status to Takumi. Apparently, I've been asleep for the past 8 hours.

I don't have the courage to look or talk to Takumi. Ironic, how much I wanted to tell him the first moment I found out about Charles. Now all I want to do is hide underneath the blankets until he leaves.

"Where's Charles?" I finally break the silence. He's on the larger couch of my newly upgraded hospital room.

It's so unfair how he still looks so hot and calm while I'm here looking like a rag doll.

"He's with my grandparents in the mansion" He replies straight- forward. I'm pretty certain their spoiling him right now as he's the one and only kid to spoil in the family.

Not for so long though.

He walks to sit on my bed. I silently pray he's not going to leave. His hands move the strands of hair covering my face.

"So, should I go tell Charles about his new sibling?" He asks me quietly.

I sigh. I can't read him at all. But all I know is that deep inside me, this baby is going to be my new life.

"If you plan to leave me again, do it now. I don't want to keep my hopes up" I say with anger. All those 6 years are weighing on my chest right now. He was not there. When I needed him to hold me the most, he was somewhere else.

"I need to ask this question. Just one question, Misa. But for your information, there is no way I'm leaving you again" He says heavily.

What question? There are a 101 things going in my mind. He won't leave. I feel like jumping on him right now. Because I don't know what to do if he leaves me and Charles again.

"Is it mine?"

Is it his? I don't think I heard right. Did he just ask if the baby is his?

I feel like punching his pretty face right now. I stare at him in shock, not saying a word. He fucking thinks I had sex with someone else!

He was in England for so long and I did not dare accuse him of anything. He freakin' had a girlfriend! I trusted him. And now he thinks I'm a slut.

Without thinking, I slap him, hard.

"GET OUT!"

I scream, looking straight in his eyes. I don't give a damn if he's hurt or bleeding. Takumi deserved that. And he better know that.

He's frozen. He heard me pretty clear. And I meant every word.

"I said, get out Takumi!"

As if on cue, the French doors open, then Tora comes in, earning a punch square on the jaw.

A/N: So happy that you guys loved the previous one, I uploaded this earlier! Thank you, thank you! Feel free to leave a review! I love reading them! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hi to redflower789! kanxkawaii,Drucephur, I create my own destiny,angelcheonsa, Celestial Hime, PriestessXRitsu, kyraskyy, Hill, tan jiun wei, DreamersThoughts, Miho, mangaxx10ver, Anim3cUtI3, NagiNaginee, G27forever, MrTaxiMrSimpleHaru, Perfectly Imperfect x3, MidnightEevee,B.A.K11 anonynyny, aintgotnon, jhuniepotZkie, miss nobody and everyone who reviewed/followed and favorited!

A/N: It's quite a short one but it surely took me off from my writer's block! I hope you guys enjoy!

To accuse her of cheating was enough already. But then, Takumi lost his mind. Straight ahead, he threw a punch at Tora.

The poor man easily fell on the floor, never expecting to be taken off guard. What a whimp. Takumi rolled his eyes and grinned in triumph. Every muscle in Takumi's body felt so relived. Tora deserved that punch for all the times he took Takumi's place in Misaki's life.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She finally exploded. Misaki sat helplessly in her bed while the scene unraveled before her. Her fists were clenched so tight it hurt. It was all her fault. Her eyes fell on Tora who was now looking at her from where he was, on the cold floor.

Everything seemed to freeze as the two men waited for her to do something, to say something, to make the next move. Takumi who still couldn't get over the possibility of Tora as the father of Misaki's child, felt so vulnerable. Misaki could not understand what on earth could make him think that.

But at that moment when pushed to her limits, she decided.

"Takumi, get out!" She shouted, serious.

Takumi took 2 minutes to plan his next move. It was safe to leave Misaki with Tora. They were in the hospital for goodness sake! He looked at her, trying to gauze her level of emotion. She needed space. He was at fault. It was best to leave.

And as simple as that, he let her be.

"I'm sorry" Takumi said sincerely, apologizing for everything. He went out the door without even looking at Tora. Deep inside, he knew he hurt her so much.

Later that day, he looked at his watch as he waited for the elevator doors to open. 7:00 pm. Tora should have left already. Visiting hours are far over.

He planned to beg for Misaki's forgiveness over dinner. An hour ago, he received a letter from the hospital. It was positive. The DNA test he ordered came back positive which only meant one thing – Misaki was carrying his child.

The bouquet of flowers he had was surely not enough but it was too beautiful to be ignored. As he passed by the hallways, other VIP patients stared at him in awe. His smile was priceless with Misaki and their future child in his mind.

Takumi pushed the doors open, ready to accept Misaki's rage. But to his surprise, it was an empty bed. There were no clothes in the closet. The bed was newly made. Everything was in place… except Misaki was missing.

Panic alarmed through his veins but his body remained calm and collected like the perfect business man he is. Keeping a controlled pace, he walked briskly to the Nurses' Station, forgetting the flowers in between.

"Where on earth is Misaki Ayuzawa?" Takumi said impatiently.

The nurse who looked star struck took a while to register what Takumi was saying.

"Uhm… ah… She was discharged 2 hours ago" She stuttered nervously.

"Discharged?!" He called other nurses attention. But nonetheless, no one dared to interrupt Takumi Usui.

"S-she left with Igarashi Tora. They had the Doctor's approval" She tried to explain.

He wasn't sure if he heard right. The nurse had to repeat her reply to assure him he wasn't imagining things.

Takumi reached for his phone in his pocket. He dialed Misaki, hoping she would be in her right mind to bring her phone.

"Hello?" Misaki wasn't so sure if she was to answer. But knowing Takumi, he would over react and probably have her face in international television thinking she was kidnapped.

"Where are you?" He wasn't threatening but surely, his voice sent chills through her spine.

"I'm not telling"

From the other line, she heard Takumi groaned in frustration.

"Good bye, Takumi"

The world crashed before him. It felt like it was goodbye forever.

"I love you" He said before Misaki could end the call. And he meant every word.

Silence engulfed them while minutes became like an eternity.

"I love you too"

No matter what happened, she loved him more than anything in the world. And now that she was pregnant, it was even harder for her to let go.

Misaki was scared. Her walls were crumbling down once again.

"Are you okay?" Tora came to her rescue just in time before she run to the bathroom for another episode of nausea.

A/N : Forgive the wait. I'll make up for it next chapter. For all those who've waited so long, I'm so sorry. I just hope you'll enjoy this. LOL. Just imagine Takumi's face on this one. Thank you for all those who took the time to review/ follow/ favorite this story! Again, please do tell me what you think, drop by and review! J


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm using my phone to publish/write this so, it's not that much. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!

Thank you, Rangelic , Perfectly Imperfect x3, jhuniepotZkie, PrincessSkylar, miss nobody, lovetoread4eva , MidnightEevee, yuloman, Miho, ScarletRose, mrs. zala, Hill, Magica Ring, redflower789, IxHunnaxI, angelcheonsa, NagiNaginee, G27forever and Stormyspiritstar!

This is quite short :) But it would start something.

* * *

"Daddy!" A little cheerful girl ran to me excitedly. With ease, I lifted her up the air, twirled her around, making her giggle. It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard.

"How's my princess?" I asked her, tucking strands of her hair behind her ear.

The look on her face makes me smile goofily.

When my little girl was in my arms, it was as if the world stopped. In her pink dress, she seemed like an angel.

"I have a boyfriend daddy!" She squeeled.

"Excuse me?!" For goodness sake!I almost dropped her on the ground. She was beaming her toothy smile as if I'm supposed to be happy.

"I said" She inhaled dramatically. " I have a boy-"

"Friend" I finished her sentence. She looked at me confused.

"You have a friend that is a boy, got it?"I tried to explain to a 5 year old girl.

But unfortunately, she shooked her head 'no'

"But daaaaaaddy, he said he loves me." She whined.

That might have worked if she were asking me for a doll house or even a puppy. But in this case? Nah ah.

All of a sudden, the door to my office opened once again. Charles was running towards us. He had this determined look in his face. He was panting as if he's ran a marathon.

"What's up Charles?" I asked.

I put my daughter down who went to her brother's side.

"Yeah. What's up brother?" She repeated.

He finally looked up at me. I was seriously getting worried.

But instead of saying anything, he handed me an envelope.

It was a brown envelop which was slightly crumpled in Charles grip. I looked at it curiously then opened it.

I felt a rush of happiness as I scanned the paper inside. It was a TOP 1 certificate stating my son made it top one of his whole batch in school.

"Good Job Charles! I think you deserve a prize" I said proudly.

"What do you want?" It was my daughter who asked him first.

"Tora bought me a new iPad" He told me nonchalantly.

Wait. Tora? Since when was he in the picture?

"Daddy! I want an iPad too!" My little girl squealed. Okay, I'll have one delivered later.

But. Why on earth would Tora give Charles an iPad?

"He's the best stepdad ever" He said.

"Yup" And his sister agreed.

What? Stepdad? Where's Misaki?

" Mom said Hi by the way. She and Tora are going to pick us up 8pm tomorrow"

"What?"

Then everything went black. Pitch dark. I found myself in the middle of the bed. I was breathing so heavily.

That was only just a…dream?

My children living far from me? Misaki being married to Tora? That's far beyond my worst nightmare.

I don't think I can go back to sleep. The face of my future daughter was too precious. I won't be able to live knowing I didn't do anything to fight for her, to fight for Charles and… Misaki.

Buying something from Cartier should be a start.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sincerely, I appreciate the reviews and responses to this story. It really inspires me to keep writing. Once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to update next week perhaps? Don't forget to drop a review!"

Thanks for the support, Mirajane S and Erza S, ScarletRose, PrincessSkylar , lovetoread4eva , jiun wei , Hill , G27forever, redflower789, angelcheonsa , loadsofpink , Ariella, anonyny, miss nobody, animelover, mitami23, Miho, Rei-chan, bubblegumpop07.

Also, thank you to those you followed and marked this story as favorites!

* * *

If there's anything, it would be this child that could save Takumi's marriage from being thrown away in the window.

Standing in the middle of his office, he holds the ultrasound result Misaki sent him 2 days ago. The black and white photo held a memory he would treasure. Their baby's first photo. If you would ask him 5 years ago, he would have laughed at the very idea of him being a father. He ruled his own world. But his heart knew otherwise.

Misaki. She ruled every inch of his world.

He gave up on trying to fight that fact on the day they kissed beneath the fireworks. She was a bright light he can't seem to run away from.

He sat down at the chair behind his desk. From anyone else's perspective, he was an epitome of power, of success.

But that didn't matter because his kryptonite was in the hands of another man. It was Tora that accompanied his wife to her first ultrasound. And now, Igarashi's the one giving Misaki all the love he should be giving her.

Nonetheless, he opened his laptop and typed an email that contained all his hopes for a future with Misaki in it. Misaki, his son Charles and their unborn child would certainly be enough for his world to revolve.

Misaki,

I'm truly sorry for all I have done. We can make it through. Dinner, tomorrow at 7pm?

Usui Takumi

Was it too plain? He shook his head and deleted the message. It's been years since he enjoyed being playful and free. He was a CEO and yet he felt like a teenager writing a love note to a crush. A smile went up his lips as he thought of it. Misaki was far beyond a crush from the very first day he saw her at Maid Latte. He began typing again.

Dear Misaki,

I miss you. Please, come home.

Usui Takumi.

Takumi leaned back at the comfortable chair and stared at the email. Only if thing were this simple.

But instead of hitting "send", the printer went on and delivered a hard copy of what he typed.

And with that, the message was never emailed.

* * *

Misaki blushed a hundred shades of red as she held the -worthy bouquet in her hands. Officemates who passed by her desk stopped by and admired the beautiful flowers. Of course, that came with a high level of curiosity which made her center of whispers and conversations today.

"Who's it from?" A girl asked. And everyone fell silent to wait for Misaki's reply.

For a moment, she thought about throwing the flowers away but it was the note attached to it that stopped her.

"Let me see!" A girl Misaki's age took the note from her hands before she could pull it away.

And to Misaki's embarrassment, the curious girls read the letter aloud.

_Dear Misaki,_

_I miss you. Please, come home. _

_Usui Takumi._

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's from him!" The girl squealed with no effort to hide her excitement.

As if on cue, her phone rang loudly, wanting her attention. While everyone was buzzing over the sweetness of Takumi, she answered her phone silently.

"Hello?"

"Hi" That voice, she would recognize anywhere. It was one word that oozed with gentleness and huskiness any woman would fall for.

"The flowers…they…you" Throughout the years, Misaki never failed to stutter when in came to him. Only him.

"I love you Misaki. Have dinner with me." He said romantically. What has gotten in to him?

"Or would you want another bouquet as an invitation?" Takumi asked seriously. $500 for flowers was all worth her 'yes'.

"What? No way. I'll go to dinner just don't buy flowers. These are expensive you idiot." She said with a small smile. It was foolish of him to do this but deep inside, her heart fluttered at his effort.

And while the crown diffused and went back to their proper offices, Misaki stared at the flowers, feeling like her 17-year old self, blushing at a simple gesture only Takumi could make grand.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for all those who reviewed. Please, drop a review. It really inspires me!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here's another chapter I hope you'll enjoy! Please drop by and review!

Thank you, redflower789, PrincessSkylar, anonynyny , G27forever, Hill, Haruhi-chan131, mitami23, animefreak5253, hanayuki17, preciousjewel101, Rei-chan , Mirajane S and Erza S, Kay, black shadow , dark shadow , Kirtash R, Miho , 1animefan, Animelover, Aisaka Shana, jhuniepotzkie, Lolidragon97 , Drucephur, and all those who followed and marked this as a favorite!

* * *

"He doesn't deserve you Misaki. I still can't believe he left you there" Tora said in anger when we got in his car. It was embarrassing, sitting in the restaurant for almost an hour. I waited for Takumi to come through the doors but after my 3rd glass of wine alone, I finally accepted he deserted me.

People were already looking at me with pity. So I called Tora hesitantly and tried to ask if he knew were Takumi was. He exploded when he realized I was tipsy and alone in the restaurant.

In 10 minutes, he came speeding through the streets and walked in. Heads turned when he came through in his tuxedo. Funny coincidence, his tie matched my dress which I even bought for this ridiculous dinner.

And now, he was driving us to I don't know where. I think the alcohol is starting to get to me.

"You just want me because you can't have me" I told Tora in a slurry tone. I'm not sure if it's the wine talking. But there's a line of girls who would dream of having him, of loving him. I care for him a lot just like he cares for me. If Takumi was not here, I'd fall for him.

"I want you because of you. Because you're the one who makes me want to give up everything I have to make you happy" He says, half-screaming in frustration.

His confession shocked both of us. I don't think he planned to say those words just now.

"Listen, I- " He runs his hands through his hair. He's a lost boy and a part of me wants to take him in my arms and comfort him like I comfort my little boy.

"Let's just pretend you didn't say that. I don't think I'll remember this tomorrow anyway" I try to lighten his mood and save us from an awkward silence.

The light goes green and he keeps silent for the rest of the ride. I look out the windows, observing all the people outside, the lights, the city. I don't want to think about anything right now. Sometimes, you just need to take a break and for once, be care-free.

But I don't think I can do that at this moment. Charles is 6 years old already and he would have to go to the big school soon. I have no idea if I could take him away from Tora if we would have to transfer homes. And Takumi would not allow us to live in the apartment we are in now. He says it's too small for his growing boy.

I let my thoughts drift off until the car stops in front of the building. Everything is quiet. Tora's not saying anything. And I'm deciding whether to open the door and just leave or to face him and say something. But before anything, he surprises me by apologizing.

"Look…I'm…I'm sorry. I was just mad and I wasn't- I mean, I didn't intend for it to come out that way. I don't want things to change between us, Misaki. " He tells me like he can't afford to lose me.

But I'm not sure I'm hearing things right. My vision blurs and I'm seeing two of Igarashi already. This is a terrible headache. A glass of wine was my limit. And I took 3 or maybe 4…5?

Without thinking twice, I puke on Tora even inside his car. My ungraceful vomit gets all over his lap. I can't believe I just did that. His car would smell disgusting for days. It would be quite a drive for him back home and it's all my fault.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry" I scramble to wipe my mess of his lap using anything I have. Thankfully, I brought tissue in my purse. He doesn't move. I sure hope he isn't angry. Who am I kidding? I just ruined his leather seats and his Italian suit.

"It's okay" Tora told me in attempt to calm me down from my panic mode. My head is literally pounding and I don't know what I should do anymore.

"Why don't you come up and clean up at least?" I offer.

He accepted it seeing it would be for the best. But it was obvious that part of him was glad that he would be able to send me up rather than just drive away, leaving me in pavement. We the rode the elevator up in silence and when we got there, I clumsily tried to get the key in the knob.

We got inside eventually. And he removed his fortunately, still polished shoes by the door. Charles was asleep in his room. There was a note from the babysitter I hired tonight on the table, _macaroni in the ref. _

Tora read the letter behind me. " Please tell me you ate something before you drank"

My eyes avoided his intense glare. I'm getting in trouble, for sure. It was a general rule to eat first before any alcohol and my violation resulted to a headache, acidic stomach and vomit all over Tora.

"Why don't you take a shower? I'll get some towels" I said to escape his wrath. He always cared for me like I'm his child or something.

I walked to the guest room to retrieve some fresh towels. To think about it, Tora can just sleep here for the night. Then I could have his suit dry cleaned in a 24 hour laundry shop nearby.

On my way to the bathroom with towels in my hand, a knock from the front door startled me. I took a detour to see who could have been on my door at 11 at night.

"Yes?" I opened the door, not bothering to look through the peephole.

Takumi stood in front of me in his business suit strain from work, I presume. My husband left me waiting in a restaurant and didn't even have the courtesy to call.

"I got caught up in a meeting"

" As if that would make things right" I scoff.

If my memory serves me right, this was suppose to be his way of making up with me; An 'I'm-sorry-baby-would-you-go-out-with-me' dinner to be exact.

"It was supposed to be until 7pm only but then things got out of hand. I sent a driver to pick you up but you left already"

Yeah, because Tora picked me up. Oh hell. He can't know that because Tora is in my bathroom, naked and waiting for towels.

"Ugh…ah…uhm, I have to go. I'm really tired. Let's just talk tomorrow okay?" I mumbled, trying to convince him.

His eyes looked down at the towels in my hand and looked at me suspiciously.

My heart was beating so fast he could probably feel it. I was never a good liar and my face was starting to heat up.

But thankfully, he believed me and decided to let it rest.

"Okay then, you should go sleep already. Is Charles in bed?"

"Yeah"

"Goodnight" He said although he didn't move.

"Goodnight" I quickly responded hoping he'd get the message that I want him gone.

I can't risk him seeing Tora inside my room's shower.

If he's expecting a goodnight kiss, it's not happening. So, he resigns and turns around heading for the elevators.

I let go of a breath I didn't even know I has holding. It was such a relief.

But when I turn around, I see Tora's shoes on the floor just beside my feet.

Oh dear. Takumi must have seen those through the open door.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! I hoped you liked it! I shall update soon!


End file.
